The Beginning of the End
by LadyMoony
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in the end, but it is the story that truly makes the tale meaningful. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter: The four Marauders who changed Hogwarts and the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. This is their story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the series affiliations.

-------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix Tears

My name is Remus J. Lupin. I am a wizard, a werewolf, and the last marauder left. The other three marauders, my best friends, my brothersare all gone in one way or another, but our memories together still live on for me today and everyday.The years that I spent with themwere the best days of my life, but also the worst. During the years that I shared my life with them, I suffered insurmountable problems, both with my lycanthropy andwith problems that anywizard teenagerwould go through. My friends were there for me and we got through it, making me look at the memories in fond remembrance but also with a sense of sorrow at the great loss and injustice that I have suffered. The wounds that Ihave enduredbecause of my lycanthropic episodes are nothing compared to the pain that Icontinue to feelfrom my friends' deaths. The scars that litter my body today are nothing compared to the wounds that haunt my soul, those are wounds that not even phoenix tears can heal.

I am Remus J. Lupin, wizard, werewolf and the lone marauder, and this is my tale.

Broken Wings

When I look back on what I used to be and who I am today, it is obvious that I am not the man that I used to be. I used to be full of energy and ready to fight to the death fora friend of mine. That is until I killed him; not directly of course, I would have done anything to save him…if only I had known. Instead, I delivered him and his family to the hands of their killer. What kind of friend am I? A bad one, that is what. Sirius Black, the worst friend ever. I did not always think like this though. I used to smile and I knew how it felt to be happy. Now, I can only look at my memories and smirk at my ignorance. How could I never have seen that there was a traitor amongst our close-knit ranks? Was I always that blind? I did not mean to kill him, I swear, and I would do anything to take it back…anything to erase the biggest mistake of my life. You have to believe me. I am a fallen angel, my trust gone, my faith dissipated, and my wings... Broken.

I am a fading marauder, a wizard and a murderer; call me Sirius Black, a young man with broken wings.

Candle in the Wind

How could he? The backstabbing traitor! How could hekill me and destroy my family? Did our years of friendship mean nothing to him? Looking back at the long past years I see no indication of my friend's approaching betrayal. Were weall blind to what our little friend was really planning? Who would have imagined, the Marauders, the greatest pranksters to grace the steps of Hogwarts brought down by one of our own? I guess that is the only way to bring down thelegends though, a stab in the back whenthey least expect it. I do not regret the many years that we shared together, I just wonder, when did he change? Why did we not notice the difference in him? Moreover, what would make him despise us that much? James Potter taken down by one of his best friends, who would have imagined? Not me, that is for sure. I guess you could say that the marauders and I were like a candles in the wind, blown out long before our due time. Long before our adventures were completed... Nevertheless, I do not doubt that our legend will live on, the Marauders of Hogwarts, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs, the greatest pranksters to live. No, our legend will live on and with it, so will I.

Me? I am James Potter, a candle in the wind, marauder, wizard and father who never had the chance to raise his son.

Devil's Snare

I always was behind my friends in my years at school. Turns out I was behind them in life after school as well, and behind them in death as well, but then why would I want to end the cycle? That is right; I helped to murder my best friends. It was not fair the way I was always behind, the way I was always left out of their group. Their precious little plots…I got them back; oh did I get them back. However, in the end I proved to be more important that any of them and their pathetic lives with their pathetic sense of righteousness, they got what they deserved in the end. My name you ask? Peter Pettigrew. I used to be a marauder, one of the elite four at Hogwarts. Now, I am the right-hand man to the most powerful wizard in the entire wizarding world and we will rule…He will rise again. You may be asking how, how Peter could you kill your best friends? The answer is a bit complicated. It is sort of like Devil's Snare when you think about it. Getting trapped by its penetrating vines, realizing you can't escape and fighting with all of your might not to drown in its many branches, their brambles piercing your skin as you struggle. Until finally, you give in, realizing that its better that way, you survive and you are then part of the devil's snare, bringing more to the power of it and spreading it, capturing and killing those who resist the power...

Peter Pettigrew is my name; I am a wizard, a secret and a former marauder, who betrayed my friends to the Devil's Snare.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: All right, there is the prologue to this rather lengthy project that I have undertaken. I am planning to alternate the point of view between the four Marauders and well yes, they each have their own title and that will tell whose point of view it is in, just in case you cannot. If you have any questions or suggestions, just e-mail me. -Moony-


End file.
